Life Lessons
by Lady Meliah
Summary: If there is one person in this world Lily Evans can't stand its James Potter. No matter what he always finds a way to get on her nerves, but will her hatred for him change when they are stuck working together as Head Boy & Girl? R/R please! ~Lady M~
1. Day Dreamin'

****

Okay, here is my first L/J fic. I hope its good. Please R/R, nothing really belongs to me except Lissa and Fay, they are mine. Oh, and the plot! Here it is:

****

Life Lessons

Chapter One: "_Day Dreamin'_"

Lily lay on her back thinking about how much her life had changed in the past six years. From the day she got her invitation to Hogwarts until now, a week before her seventh year.

__

"RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!" the phone buzzed.

"What?" Lily snapped, she had been woken from the best part of her dream - yeah, her first kiss.

"Hey Lily!" her best friend chimed over the receiver.

"Hi Lissa," she groaned. Melissa Christine Walters, her best friend, well one of them. A little bit hyper, but a good friend all the same.

"Day dreamin' 'bout James again?" Lissa teased.

"Ugh! Not James! David maybe, but -erg- not James!" she yelped. The truth hurts, poor James. "He's so annoying, and stupid, and perverted, and…"

"Okay, Lily, I know. I have heard the whole list before. Fay and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, will you be joining us?"

"Hold on, I'll go ask Mom." Lily ran out of the bedroom and found her mother in the kitchen, no big surprise. "Hey, Mom, can I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Fay and Lissa? Please?" she begged.

"Lily, you know tomorrow is your sister's birthday, you can't go anywhere. Sorry," her mother answered.

"Mummy, I don't want my Lily here while Vernon is over. Its is my eighteenth birthday, I don't want my sixteen-year-old-sister around!" Petunia whined.

"Petunia! You- well, okay. Lily, you can go, just be back for dinner," Mrs. Evans sighed.

"Thank-you Mom!" Lily ran upstairs and grabbed the phone. "Lissa, I can come. Is ten okay?"

"'Course, Fay will be here earlier, about nine if you want to come over before."

"Kay, I'll be there! Chiao!" Lily grinned. _'This will be so much fun!' _**she thought flopping back onto her bed. **

Is the first chapter okay? Or is it really horrible? Well R/R and tell me what you think! I would like to post more, but only if I get some reviews!!

~Lady Meliah~


	2. Shoppin' Trip

Hey! Back again, you should know what belongs to me and what doesn't! Please R/R!!

Life Lessons

****

Chapter Two: "_Shoppin' Trip_"

"Hey Lily, over here!" Fay yelled as she saw her friend in the crowd.

Lily laughed as she ran over to her two best friends at the table they were at. Seeing them again after the long summer was shocking. They had changed so much. Virginia Fay White with her long strawberry-blonde hair even curlier and longer than ever and her medium-brown eyes shining. Her face was tanned, but still clear-no freckles. And Lissa with her medium-length black hair and crystal blue eyes, freckles covered her face. But not that Lily could complain about looks, and she knew it. With her curly deep-red hair and bright green eyes, she had nothing to whine about.

After they talked about their plans and their summer, and long after they finished their ice cream, they got up to leave. Unfortunately they were stopped by three guys whom they knew and hated more than Malfoy and Snape. Okay maybe not that much.

"What do you want James?" Lily snapped, rolling her eyes. If it wasn't the guy she could stand least in the world, why does **over half of Hogwarts female population like him?**

He just grinned, "Aww, is that how you treat an old friend you haven't seen over an ENTIRE summer?"

"'Friend' isn't exactly the word I would use," she muttered.

"You don't like us?" Sirius 'pouted.'

"Black, shut up!" Lissa yelled.

"Look, Potter, Black, and Lupin, we have plans for this afternoon, and they don't include you. So good riddance!" Fay yawned.

All three guys tried to look hurt, but failed.

"Fay, why don't you just wheel yourself away from us," Sirius snickered.

The hurt look on Fay's face upset Lily, but it pissed Lissa off. They hate it when someone makes fun of their friend.

"Ow," Sirius groaned after Lissa's fist collided with his stomach.

"Don't you _ever _say that again!" she hissed. Then Lissa turned to the girls, "Let's go to Flourish & Blotts, and get away from here." 

They walked, and well, wheeled, themselves to the store in silence.

"You would think they would have ramps on these store entrances, wouldn't you?" Lissa asked trying to break the silence.

Fay laughed, "Yeah, they automatically assume that all witches and wizards can walk. Lucky for us, I have permission to use a hovering charm!"

"You take all this so lightly, Fay," Lily said. 

"Yeah, well being in a wheelchair your whole life doesn't deprive you really from anything. Because you never knew what it was like to play Quidditch, run around, play in the ocean and even walk. I have never known anything but my wheelchair, I DO know that I hate Black, Potter and Lupin. They find it so hilarious to make fun of me." Fay sighed. "I just don't get it, why do they take so much pleasure in it?"

They entered the store before either answered. "Well, just because they are idiots. That's our only explanation." Lily grinned and all three laughed.

"Well, hello girls. I was wondering when you would show up!" Mrs. Walters smiled. She owns Flourish & Blotts, when she bought it, she chose not to change the name.

"Hi Mrs. Walters," Lily and Fay greeted her while Lissa answered "Hi Mom."

"I know, I will install that ramp soon, if you would have come tomorrow, the people are supposed to come this evening." Mrs. Walters laughed, she knew Fay had trouble.

"I will make sure to come next year and try it out," Fay smiled.

"Hey, Mom, do we have any of the little quills in yet?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, in the back. You can go get some, you have the keys. Have fun today girls, and Melissa, I expect you back by six for dinner."

"Yes, Mother." 

The girls were fortunate not to run into the guys anymore that day, but they did run into their roommate, Brittany. Which could be a good thing, or not. They believe Brittany should be in Hufflepuff, she ditzy enough for it. How did she get into Gryffindor?

They all went home, carrying bags of school stuff and some extras, promising to see each other at least once more before school starts again. 

But that never did happen, they were all quite busy the last few days. Lily got her Head Girl Badge and her family went out to celebrate, although Petunia complained the whole time because Vernon couldn't come. Lissa had to help her mother at the store and Fay had to go to the hospital and just barely could come home before school started again.

Well did you's guys like it? I hope you did! Please R/R, I want to know if I should continue!

~Lady Meliah~


End file.
